The Time of the Basilisk
by Barnhousehotdog
Summary: Merlin and Arthur get attacked by a basilisk while out hunting. Their lives are saved by a thirteen year old girl named Paigan. It turns out Paigan has magic. When the basilisk attacks Camelot, Paigan is forced to reveal her secret. Will Arthur and Merlin be able to get her to the Druids, before she is excecuted for being a sorceress?


**Chapter 1**

Merlin and Arthur were sneaking through the woods, on a hunting trip. So far, they hadn't done so well. Merlin could hear a big creature coming towards them. "What is it?" he whispered. "Not sure," Arthur replied. There was a crash, and a big snake came at them. "Run!" Arthur yelled. Merlin and Arthur turned and ran. The snake followed. Merlin turned his head to look back, and fell. Arthur came back and pulled him up by his arms. They turned to run again, but found themselves facing a giant stone wall. The snake kept coming towards them. Merlin and Arthur were trapped. There was a cry from somewhere in the forest. A girl dropped out of the trees and landed on the creature's head. She pulled out a knife, and slashed at its eyes. Then she jumped off. "Don't look into its eyes!" she yelled at Merlin and Arthur. They turned away, and watched the girl. She stabbed the snake with her knife in its side. "Ahh!," she yelled, "Back! Get back!" The snake flinched, turned and slithered away into the forest. The girl turned to face Merlin and Arthur. "What WAS that?"Arthur asked. "A basilisk," the girl replied, "They can kill you instantly if you look into their eyes. I passed through a village once that the basilisk had totally wiped out." "Well, then we owe you our lives," Arthur said, "What's your name?" "Paigan," the girl replied. "I'm Prince Arthur," Arthur replied, "and this is my servant, Merlin." "Hi," Merlin said. "Hi," Paigan said, "Your welcome." "Where's your family?" Arthur asked. "Don't have one," Paigan replied, "About a year ago, soldiers came into my village, killing everyone. I only escaped because my parents hid me behind a wood pile. I've been on my own ever since." "You must come back to Camelot with us," Arthur said. "I'm not sure I would fit in there," Paigan said. "Come with us," Merlin said, "Even just for a little while, if that's all you want." "Alright," Paigan said, "Just, let me get a few things." Arthur and Merlin followed Paigan back through the forest. They came to a hut made in the branches of a tree. Paigan climbed up the tree and went into the hut. She came back with a bag, a sword hilt on her belt, (with a sword in it,) a bow in her hand, and a quiver of arrows on her back. She jumped down, and untied her horse, which was tied to the bottom of the tree. She slung the bow over her shoulder. Paigan looked at Merlin and Arthur, "Where now?" Arthur led them back to where they had left the horses. Paigan walked her horse until they got there. Then, they all swung up onto their horses, and rode back to Camelot.

**Chapter 2**

On the way back, Paigan slowed down her horse, and rode beside Merlin, who was in the back. "Do you normally let him do all the talking for you?" she asked, "Or is that just the way he is?" "Both," Merlin replied, "Why?" "Just wondering," Paigan replied, "But he likes you, though. I can tell your friends." "Arthur would never admit it," Merlin said. "He shows it," Paigan said, "I saw him come back for you back there with the basilisk. Probably any other noble would have left their servants behind." Merlin looked at her, surprised. "How old are you?" he asked. "Thirteen," Paigan replied, "Been on my own since I was twelve." "That's why you're afraid you won't fit in," Merlin said, "You might do things that people will think of you as...as...barbaric." "Ya," Paigan said, "And there's another reason. Sometimes, wierd things happen around me. Things I can't control. I don't want anyone to get hurt." Merlin thought about this for a moment. Paigan turned to look forward again. Merlin did too. A tree fell in front of Arthur. His horse bucked, and Arthur fell off. "Like that," Paigan said. Merlin and her rode faster and stopped beside Arthur. "Are you alright, sire?" Merlin asked. "Yes," Arthur grumbled, getting back on his horse. Arthur jumped his horse over the tree. Paigan and Merlin followed. They arived back at Camelot, and Arthur took Paigan to have an audience with the king. Arthur told Uther what happened, and the king said Paigan could stay. Merlin said he would make an extra bed in his room. Paigan and Merlin headed for Gias's chambers. Gias wasn't there at the moment, so Merlin took Paigan up to his room. Paigan hung her stuff on the peg board on the wall, while Merlin made an extra bed. Then, they went back downstairs. Gias was back. "Who's this?" he asked. "I'm Paigan," Paigan said, "Nice to meet you sir." "Oh please," Gias said, "Call me Gias." He looked at Merlin, "Well?" he asked. "I saved Merlin and Arthur in the forest," Paigan said, "A basilisk was chasing them. I scared it away. Arthur felt it was right to bring me back. My parents were killed when soliders attacked our village. I was the only one who escaped. I've been living alone in the woods since." "Well," Gias said, "You're welcome to stay here as long as you like." Gias made supper. Everyone ate, and then Paigan went to bed. Merlin had to talk to Gias. "Paigan told me on the way here, sometimes weird things happen around her that she can't control. And then, a tree fell randomly, and knocked Arthur off his horse. I've been thinking the whole way back, and I'm certain. Paigan has magic." "And if she doesn't know, and can't control it-," Gias said. "She could get into serious trouble," Merlin finished. "You better keep a close eye on her then," Gias said, "If she accidently uses magic in front of Uther, she will surely be executed." Merlin nodded."We need to tell her," he said. "Yes," Gias said, "Help her control it." Merlin stood up and went up to his room.

**Chapter 3**

Paigan was fast asleep when Merlin came up. Merlin went over and shook her shoulder. Paigan woke with a start, and immediatly went into a defensive pose. She calmed down when she realized it was only Merlin. "Sorry," Paigan said, "Too many years of living in the woods." "Its alright," Merlin said, "I was talking to Gias just now, and he agrees with what I'm about to tell you. You have magic. That's the reason why the wierd things you were talking about happen." Paigan sighed. "I'm been thinking that's what it was for a while," she said, "My mother was a sorceress. She told me she inherited it from her father. She warned me I might have magic some day. But now, she's not around to teach me how to use it." "That's why you've got me," Merlin said. "What?" Paigan asked. Merlin looked around his room. He looked over at his pillow and said, "Gestillan." The pillow floated up, and back down. Paigan looked at him, surprised, "You too?" she asked. Merlin nodded, "Me too. I had Gias to help me use my magic for good. You have both of us for help." Paigan smiled. Then, Meerlin lied down in his bed, and Paigan laid down in hers. After a few minutes they were both asleep.

A few days passed. Merlin showed Paigan around the palace. Eventually, Paigan found her way out into the lower town. She was at an apple stand, when screams from farther down in the square made her look up. People came running passed her, and Paigan saw a giant snake head appear over their heads. Paigan glanced to the left, and saw five people fall to the ground, dead. "Oh no," Paigan muttered, "Its here." She ran, pulling out her knife. She leapt passed people, and got to the basilisk, just as it was turning its head to look at a little girl. "Don't look!" Paigan yelled at the little girl. The little girl turned away. Paigan jumped up on its neck, and crawled onto its face. She closed her eyes, and stabbed her knife into the basilisk's left eye. Then she sliced it across the other eye, and jumped off. The basilisk roared in pain. Paigan ran over to the little girl. "Come on, run!" she yelled. Paigan took the little girl's hand and they ran from the basilisk. "Where's your parents?" Paigan asked. The little girl pointed to the group of people that Paigan had seen die. "Oh no," Paigan said. The basilisk had started moving again. "O.K.," Paigan said, "We need to get you to the castle." She heafted the little girl onto her shoulder and ran. She made it back into the courtyard, and handed the little girl over to the girl's mother's friend. Then, Paigan ran into the castle. It was almost impossible to get passed all the people that were now in the courtyard. But, Paigan made it into the castle and ran to find Merlin and Arthur. It turned out they were both in the throne room. "Arthur!" Paigan yelled, bursting into the throne room, "The basilisk is in the square! Whoever haven't looked into its eyes are either in the courtyard or fleeing the city!" Arthur and Merlin ran to the window, followed by Paigan. The basilisk was now almost to the castle, killing people in its wake. "Assemble the knights!" Arthur ordered to the other people in the throne room. "Yes sire," Sir Leon said. Arthur looked at Merlin and Paigan. "Do you know how to kill it?" he asked. "No," Paigan said. "Gias might have something," Merlin suggested. "Go look," Arthur ordered. "Aye sire," Merlin said. Paigan and Merlin ran back to Gias's chambers. "Where's Uther?" Paigan asked Merlin. "Arthur said he wasn't feeling too good," Merlin replied. They ran back into Gias's chambers. It was empty. "That's where Gias has got to be," Paigan said. Merlin and Paigan ran out of Gias's chambers and up to the king's chambers. Gias was just coming out. "Merlin, what's going on?" Gias asked. "The basilisk," Paigan said, "It found us." "No one knows how to kill it," Merlin said. "Well, I think we out to find out," Gias said. They went back to his chambers. Gias pulled out books and they started flipping. After about fifteen minutes, Paigan lokked up and yelled, "This is hopeless! All the time we're wasting here, the basilisk is getting even closer to Camelot." Merlin looked up at her. "I think we have to use magic," he said. "Right," Paigan said. She ran out of Gias's chambers. "Paigan wait!" Merlin called, running after her. He stopped her by the window in the corridor. "Paigan stop," he said, "You can't use magic, if Uther sees, he will kill you." "Ya, but you can't do it," Paigan said, "You have to stay and protect Arthur. I see now why you and Arthur are best friends. You've always been there for him, even if he didn't realize it. You need to stick around and continue that. I don't." Paigan ran passed Paigan and out the door. Arthur and the knights were fighting the basilisk as best they could, with out looking in its eyes. Paigan looked up, and saw Uther watching out the window. Then, she looked back and saw Merlin watching her. "I'm sorry Merlin," she said. Then, Paigan turned around, and sent a fireball at the basilisk's neck. It hit the basilisk square in the chest. The basilsik fell, dead. Arthur turned around and saw Paigan standing there. Then, Paigan saw him look up at his father. Uther's window was open now, and Paigan heard him yell, "Arrest her!" Arthur covered his face with his hand. The guards came over, and grabbed Paigan by the arms. Paigan was pulled passed Merlin, and down into the dungeons.

**Chapter 4**

Merlin and Gias sat at the table back in Gias's chambers. Night had fallen, and Paigan had been sentenced to death. Niether knew what to do. Merlin sat in silence, thinking. Then he said, "I'm going to talk to Arthur. Maybe with his help, I can get Paigan out of the dungeons and to the Druids. They can help her use magic for good." Merlin stood up, and ran to Arthur's chambers. Arthur was staring out the window when he came in. He was watching the guards take the basilisk's body away. "I should have known," Arthur said, "I knew there was something wierd about her. But I didn't know what it was until today." "I don't know if she knew herself," Merlin said, "But, she did help save Camelot." "Yes," Arthur said, turning around, "You want me to help you break her out of the dungeons don't you?" Merlin nodded. "I was going to get you to help me do the same thing," Arthur said, shrugging. He grabbed the keys, and led the way out the door to the dungeons. Merlin waited at the top of the stairs, as Arthur casually went down to the guards and told them they were dismissed. The guards left, and Merlin came down the stairs. Arthur opened Paigan's cell, and Paigan came out. "I'm sorry," Paigan said, "I had to, or everyone would be dead." "I know," Arthur said, "Listen, we're getting you out of here." "We're going to take you to the Druids," Merlin said, "They can help you train you're magic for good." Arthur looked at him. "Did I forget to mention that?" Merlin asked. Paigan laughed. "Alright, come on," Arthur said. They snuck out of the dungeons, and into the courtyard, where three horses waited. The warning bell rang, just as they got up onto their horses. "Go!" Arthur yelled. The three horses galloped out of the courtyard, and down through the town. Paigan was free.

By the time morning came, Arthur, Merlin and Paigan could see the Druid camp. A man waited in the entrance to the camp, almost like he had been expecting them. Paigan got off her horse. "Thanks guys," she said, "For everything." "I hope we will meet again," Arthur said. "Me too," Paigan said. Arthur turned and rode away. "Good luck Merlin," Paigan said, "Bye." "Bye," Merlin said, "Good luck to you too." Merlin turned his horse around, and followed Arthur. Paigan followed the man down into the Druid camp. Merlin caught up to Arthur. "If anyone asks, we went on a hunting trip," Arthur said. "Right," Merlin said. They rode in silence for a few minutes, then Merlin said, "I'm going to miss her." "Me too," Arthur said. They rode back to Camelot. Surprisingly, no one even asked. Merlin went back to Gias's chambers. "You did it?" Gias asked. Merlin smiled and nodded. Gias smiled, "Good job."

**The End**


End file.
